Home is where your heart is set in stone
by oh-thecalamity
Summary: A collection of Scorose drabbles/short stories.
1. Accidental Hugs

**Alright. I am going to try my hand at Scorose or Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. The prompt is: Hugged the wrong person from behind AU!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

In Rose's defense, Teddy had been sporting the blonde hair recently ever since he had been hanging with his other side of the family. Which would be the Malfoys. Its not like Rose had an issue with the Malfoys, her father did but that was another story, but she had never had a full blown conversation with Scorpius fucking Malfoy until she nearly tackled him at graduation.

It all started with Teddy promising her to meet her after graduation. She should have known Teddy would forget. He sometimes forgot to brush his teeth. It was quite ridiculous of having to remind him to do that. Rose had taken off the black robe they had given her and handed it to Hugo and declared she was going to find Teddy and drag him back by his goddamn ear.

Her father laughed loudly while her mother sighed.

Rose shrugged her shoulders and pushed her way through the crowds, occasionally stopping to congratulate someone or wish them luck in life. She was even stopped by some teachers who commended her on being second in her class and wished her luck as a Curse Breaker.

Now _that_ was a longer story involving Egypt, her Uncle Bill, her furious parents, and Hugo with a broken arm and a trophy from a tomb.

Rose spotted blonde hair on the edge of the swarming crowd. Rose smiled as she recognized the shade that Teddy had been sporting just before the ceremony. Teddy was talking to Alec Zabini and Nathan Nott. No doubt trying to find Albus who was probably with Scorpius. It wasn't uncommon for Scorpius to be around Albus, the two were practically attached at the hip.

Scorpius had even stayed for some holidays and Albus stayed with the Malfoys like there was no issues between the families. But then again, Uncle Harry didn't hold grudges. Unless you eat the last slice of Grandma Molly's pie. Then he won't talk to you for weeks.

Rose knew that pain all too well.

"Teddy!" Rose called. The blonde didn't turn around as Rose called his name multiple times. Rose growled in annoyance as Teddy didn't turn around at the sound of her voice. Rose broke out into a sprint and jumped onto the blonde's back. Her arms went around their neck as their arms caught her in surprise. "Teddy, seriously, you should see a healer about your tragic memory."

"And you should get some glasses, Rose, I'm not Teddy Lupin." Rose leaned forward to see the features of Scorpius Malfoy. Rose blushed but made no move to get down and Scorpius hadn't let go of her thighs yet.

"Hello, Zabini, Nott."

"Pleasure to see you, Rose." Zabini says polite as ever. Nott says nothing but then again, Nott never said anything unless it was sarcastic and borderline mean.

"Have you seen my dearest cousin?"

"Which one? You take up half the fucking population." Nott asked with a roll of his eyes.

"The one you spent all seven years with, you prat." Rose returned sweetly.

"He went to go find Teddy." Scorpius said. Rose rested her chin on Scorpius' shoulder who barely even flinched at the contact.

"Damn."

"We better getting going. We still on for tonight?" Zabini asked, Scorpius who nodded his head. Zabini grabbed Nott's arms and hauled him away before he could say something offense to Rose.

"Would you like to go find your cousin?" Scorpius asked politely.

Rose shrugged her shoulders "I'm sure he'll find you. He always does. I've been meaning to ask Albus question but I suppose you could answer it."

"No, Albus and I aren't gay for each other. Nor am I gay. I like women."

"What kind of women?" Rose asked, already she felt comfortable enough to tease Scorpius Malfoy. Al always claimed Scorpius was a big softie and that his family was nice but Scorpius' father took some time getting used to. Rose didn't dare ask what he meant. She knew what the generation before had gone through.

They went through hell and were sometimes still living in it. She could hear her mother wake up screaming sometimes and her father was not the best person to scare as he would draw a wand and get ready for a duel. Uncle Harry was the worst out of everyone considering most of his life was death and loss.

"Well, I like girls who are really loud, smart, curly reddish-brown hair, pale as all hell, freckles that I can't count because there is too many and like to jump on random stranger's backs." Scorpius said quietly as his thumbs rubbed her thighs.

"I would necessarily call you a stranger." Rose said softly.

"We've never talked this long before. If I recall your last words were too me 'Don't speak. It's too early.'"

"You were talking excessively fast and I had just woken up!" Rose protested. Scorpius slowly set down Rose and turned to face her, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"I know. You fell back asleep. James looked quite put out that your face didn't land in your cereal."

"James is a brat." Rose said easily.

"There you two are!" Al shouted. Rose turned to see Al and Teddy walking towards them. Teddy with his bright blue hair and mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey, cousin." Teddy greeted Scorpius who smiled at him.

"Hello, Ted."

"You know you are the only person to call me that. Andromeda can't even call me that without bursting into tears." Teddy said conversationally.

"I know." Scorpius said simply. He turned to Al "My parents want to talk to you real quick before we get the hell out of here."

"Alright. I'll see you at the party, Rosie." Al said before walking off and Scorpius winked at Rose before following Al.

"Kid's got game." Teddy said lowly, in order for nobody to over hear the conversation.

"That he does. I jumped on his back thinking he was you."

"That was the plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Rose demanded.

"Kid's been dying to talk to you for _ages_ but never have the chance to. So we planned this out. Needless to say, you're fucking welcome." Teddy said before sauntering away leaving Rose to mutter obscenities at her cousin.

* * *

Two weeks later, Scorpius had Rose pinned to the brick wall as he pressed kisses down her neck. Rose was carding her fingers through her hair and her legs were wrapped around Scorpius' waist. Rose let out a breathy moan as Scorpius sucked on her neck harshly.

Rose was glad her stupid, fucking cousin planned for the accident otherwise she would never have been this close to Scorpius fucking Malfoy. And god bless the Malfoy genes because Scorpius looked absolutely gorgeous in the morning light as he woke up, only to be tackled by Rose.

It led to multiple fucking sessions on the floor.

She really ought to send Teddy a thank you note, or maybe help him out with Victoria so he would stop fucking pining over her. It was absolutely pathetic in Rose's opinion.


	2. Fake Date (i)

**Prompt: MY PARENTS WON'T GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT GETTING A SIGNIFICANT OTHER AND THEY'RE HAVING A GET-TOGETHER IN A FEW DAYS PLS PRETEND TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT I'M HEAD OVER HEELS FOR YOU BUT IT SURE IS A NICE BONUS**

 **I do not own Harry Potter universe or the characters. All mistakes are mine. Also, I am not British so I hope I got the slang down.**

 **Ages consist of:**

 **Rose/Albus/Scorpius: 20  
Hugo/Lily Luna: 18  
James: 22  
Teddy: 29  
Victorie: 27**

* * *

"ROSIE!" Someone shouted from somewhere inside the Weasley household. Rose sighed and set down her pen and gave Crookshanks a good pat on the head before leaving her room to go find the shouter. She walked to the first floor to see her mother standing in front of the stove, cooking some sort of pasta for dinner.

"Did you yell for me, mum?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I wanted to remind you that we are going to the Burrow for a family get together this Sunday."

Rose groaned loudly "Mum! Grandma and Grandpa Weasley always ask me when am I going to get a boyfriend and settle down! I'm twenty for Merlin's sake! They never ask James or any of the boys!"

"Rose." Hermione Weasley reprimanded. Hermione might have gotten older over the years-you could tell by the wrinkles that were around her eyes and forehead but she never lost her ability to make you shut up with one look. Rose's father, Ron, swore that Hermione had gotten it from Professor McGonagall and frankly, Rose agreed with him.

"I have work." Rose said lamely.

"Rose, I know for a fact you don't work until next Tuesday. And that's because you are heading off to China on an expedition for some tombs."

"Damn. I knew I shouldn't have told you that." Rose mumbled under her breath.

"Honestly, Rosie, it won't be so bad."

"What won't be so bad?" Hugo asked as he walked into the kitchen. Hugo had recently turned eighteen and was lanky like Ron had supposedly been like in school. Hugo stood at six feet maybe with right orange hair that always got into his eyes, causing him to brush it away.

"The family get together on Sunday." Hermione said

"Sweet. I can race James and Albus on our brooms and let Gramps and Grams bother Rosie." Hugo said and smirked at Rose.

"See! Everyone knows that they only bother me!"

"You are the only one who hasn't been in a relationship the longest. Ever since one of the Scamander kids, you've been single."

"And happy about it too!" Rose cried.

"I mean, Teddy is engaged to Victorie for a year and are going to get married in July,"

"Really? A summer wedding?" Hermione interrupted

"Suppose so. It's gonna be an Andy's house." Hugo said "James, goes a many _dates_. Albus has made it clear that if anyone asks him about dating he'll hex them into oblivion. I'm only eighteen along with Lily. Fred, Dom, Louis and Roxanne are dating occasionally."

"This is so stupid! It's unfair!"

"Life is never fair, sweetheart."

"Ugh, I wish everyone else will leave _me_ alone and go both some other kid. Merlin, knows there's enough of them!" Rose snarled and stalked away from her family.

"Where is she going?" Hermione asked her youngest.

"Where do you think? To Scorpius. Come on, mum, keep up."

* * *

"I can _not_ believe these people. I am officially going to lose my mind! I mean, honestly, it was bad enough in school where I could barely get a date because of those gits but now they want me to date?! I am officially going to lose it!" Rose cried as she stepped out of Scorpius' fireplace and into his flat.

She looked up to see Scorpius sitting at the kitchen table with his mother Astoria who was smiling sweetly at her. This wasn't the first time Rose had flooed to Scorpius' place in order for her to escape from her rather large family. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. So sorry to barge in like this."

"You know better than to call me Mrs. Malfoy. I prefer Astoria."

"Sorry." Rose said.

"Come on in, Roe. I'll make you some food yeah?"

Rose nodded her head and took her usually spot which was right next to Scorp. He doled out so Shepard's Pie for Rose and set it down in front of her and conjuring up some muggle soda Rose liked. Rose smiled at him and began to eat her food as Astoria and Scorp talked about random things. Astoria had launched into a tale about her gardening club she had started a few years back with some friends and heard that Alec Zabini was seeing a girl who was one-eighth Veela and Alec was absolutely smitten with her.

Rose had smirked at the story knowing full well that the Veela could be her cousin Dom who had been in Italy the past year for fashion show she had been in. "I best be going, your father no doubt is off work and would like some company." Astoria said as she began to stand up.

"Give Mr. Malfoy my regards!" Rose called out before Astoria apparated to the Malfoy manor. Scorp turned to Rose and rolled his eyes at her. "What?" Rose asked defensively "You know your dad, likes me. He just won't say it because I'm a Weasley and he still doesn't like my dad."

"It wasn't that."

"Then what was that eye roll about?" Rose demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest. She noticed that Scorp's eyes flitted down to her boobs before back up to her eyes. Rose bit the inside of her cheek, happy that Scorp was finally taking notice of her. I mean she had liked him since their seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Your rant earlier. What seems to be the issue?" Scorp asked as he sat down on his couch and patted his lap. Rose walked over towards him and sat on his lap. Her arms around his neck and her face resting on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat.

"My family is having a get together this Sunday."

"Albus mentioned that."

"Right, so at every fucking get together my family has I am always asked the same question over and over again 'Rosie! When are you going to get a boyfriend? I mean, its been how many years since you've dated?' I am going to lose it and just hex them all."

"You have two aurors there, a dragon tamer, a curse breaker who you look up to more than anything, a former Quidditch player whose Bat Bogey Hex is _legendary_ at Hogwarts along with your mother who trapped Rita fucking Skeeter in a jar in like, her fourth year. Good luck with that."

"You have no faith in me." Rose pouted.

"Roe, you know I have faith in you. Just not against all of them. Why not tell them to bugger off."

"Because they don't listen! They never bug anyone besides me! They'll probably get off my back if I just show up with a boy..." Rose looked up to meet Scorpius' blue-grey eyes. He shook his head firmly.

"No, Roe. They'll will never believe us! I may be around a lot but they think we are just friends."

"Scorp, please! I am begging you, just do it for me?! I just need them off my back!"

"This won't turn out well and you know it. I don't want to risk anything because of this trick."

"I will do anything for you to do this tiny favor for me!"

"This isn't a tiny favor, Rose! And you know that! I am lying to your whole family. I spent fucking _years_ getting them to like me and you want me to throw that away just because you can't handle standard questions?" Scorpius demanded. He picked up Rose and set her on his couch gently as he stood up. A frown marred his features.

"Scorp, _please_. I can't handle it anymore." Scorpius raked his fingers through his hair and Rose temporarily forgot to breathe. Scorpius Malfoy was without a doubt handsome, but when he messed up his hair when he was stressed made him even more handsome. It made Scorpius look like he wasn't in control and Scorpius was almost always in control of his emotions.

He had learned how to from his father. He had confessed to Rose that it was necessary for his life to learn to mask emotions and Rose never bothered to ask why. She couldn't bring herself to ask him. Rose got up and hugged Scorpius. She was smaller than his six foot-three inch frame. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried his head into his chest.

"I'll do it." Scorpius said finally. Rose looked up to see Scorp with a blank expression on his face. "I'll fake date you. But I will _never_ do it again, understand?" Rose nodded her head and smiled happily at him.

When she nuzzled her head into his chest, Scorpius could hardly fucking breathe. Because he had been in love with Rose Weasley for _eons_ and this would not help him at all. In fact, it would probably be the death of him.

* * *

Rose had flooed to Scorpius' flat the day of the get together. She was wearing a sweater her grandmother knitted for her. It was blue color with silver "R" stitched across the chest. She wore muggle jeans and cross trainers.

She looked up to see Scorpius buttoning his neatly pressed white shirt. His black slacks and loafers were way too much for a get together. She shook her head at him as she smiled. "No fake boyfriend of mine is going to be wearing _that_ for a _family_ get together."

"What's wrong with this?"

"That is way too formal. Scorp, you are going to be hanging with Weasleys. That means you are expected to be able to get down and dirty without worrying about your clothes. Also, nobody will be dressed fancy. Except for maybe Dom, but then again she doesn't know how to dress in anything other than fancy."

"Well, what do _you_ suggest I wear?" Scorpius demanded. Rose walked into Scorpius' bedroom. It was pristine as Rose expected it to be. Scorpius followed her and began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled it off and kicked off his loafers. Rose felt like she couldn't breathe for a second just be looking at Scorpius' body. She turned to his closet praying that her face was not redder than it normally was.

"Scorp! You have muggle jeans!" Rose cried happily.

"Albus bought me a shit ton for my birthday. He claimed I was not allowed to go to a muggle bar dressed like Barney Stinson. Whoever the hell that is."

"I don't know, I think you would look hot in a suit." Rose said and smirked at him as Scorpius' ears went pink.

She tossed out a pair of dark muggle jeans at him and a soft black Henley with some converse that Albus had gifted to him. Scorpius looked down at the clothes, Rose had handed to him and her. "Right. I'll…um, be in the living room." Rose said awkwardly as she exited his room and shut the door behind him.

Rose let out a breath of air she hadn't known she been holding in. She had seen Scorpius _plenty_ of times without his shirt. This was new to her, it was just her hormones. She hadn't been on a date or had sex in who knows how long.

Rose turned her head when the door opened to see Scorpius; Rose smiled as he was wearing the appropriate clothing and looked absolutely gorgeous in it. "Better?" He asked as he held out his arms.

"Much better." Rose said. She held out her hand to Scorpius "Its family only so they shut down the floo. And you can't get past the wards unless you are with a relative." Scorpius nodded and took her hand.

"Remember everything?" Scorpius asked and Rose nodded her head and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Rose apparated them to the Burrow. They landed in the field, just outside of the home. Rose led him towards the house. Grandpa and Grandma Weasley had never bothered to take down the extra wards after the war.

After their kids gained fame, they needed the extra wards so nobody would try come near their family home. Scorpius nodded in approval at the wards but noted they were not as extensive as his family's. The Malfoy family had not been as welcomed after the Second War. And now the press either hounded them or people wanted to get their revenge on them.

Draco had dealt with several instances at school where people tried to hex him in the halls. He was just grateful for Rose and her family. Ever since Albus had ended up in Slytherin where Scorpius took him in and became fast friends. He had guided Albus through the customs of Slytherin that his father had warned him about.

"Hello?" Rose asked as she walked through the front door. The Burrow had remained the same throughout Rose's life. Cramped, cluttered and jam-packed with people of every size and stature.

"ROSIE!" Someone screamed and poked their head out of living room. Rose laughed as she saw Teddy's signature blue hair. "And Malfoy Junior!" Teddy hugged Rose tightly and shook hands with Scorpius.

"What is he doing here?" Teddy asked bluntly.

"Teddy." Victorie said. "Could you be any blunter?"

"Probably."

"Hello, Scorpius. How are you?" Victorie asked politely. The eldest of the Weasley cousins, Victorie was also the politest and tamest of the bunch.

"Well. Thank you for asking. Yourself?"

"Pretty good. I recently got engaged to Teddy." Victorie said smiling softly as she spoke about Teddy.

"Congratulations." Scorpius said. Teddy grinned widely.

"So, Rosie, what is Malfoy Junior doing here?"

"He's my date, you nosy prat." Teddy's eyes widened.

"Albus! Albus! You'll never believe it! Rosie is dating Malfoy Junior! You won the bet!" Teddy screamed as he disappeared. Rose sighed heavily and Scorpius took her hand and squeezed gently. Victorie smiled at the interaction.

"Where is everyone else?"

"In the back. A huge Quidditch game started up and Grandma and Grandpa are watching them. It's only Teddy, myself, and Albus in the house." Rose nodded her head and smiled as her cousin burst into the kitchen. Albus looked from Scorpius to Rose and a slow smile spread across his face.

"I fucking knew it."

"Knew what?" Scorpius asked

"Knew you would always get together. I nearly started a betting pool at Hogwarts. I would have won too." Albus said smugly.

"Shut up, Al."

"Dad is going to lose his shit." Rose gripped Scorpius' hand tightly. He brushed his thumb over her hand, comfortingly.

"Then, let's get it over with quickly. Will I have to defend myself?"

"Uncle Ron, wouldn't hurt you. Yell, most definitely. But he wouldn't curse you. Rosie would kill him."

"Damn right." Rose growled out. She would not allow a family member to attack Scorpius and if they did there would be hell to pay. She would make damn sure of that.

"Then, let's go into the lion's den." Teddy said, he grinned almost madly as he bounced on his toes. He was too eager for Rose's liking. But then again, Teddy was always eager.

* * *

Rose clutched Scorpius' hand tightly in hers and they made their way to the backyard where a Quidditch game was going on. It looked like a free for all, which it probably was. Rose led Scorpius to her grandparents who sat in a love seat that was magically rocking itself as they watched the Quidditch game.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" Rose said softly, to catch their attention.

"Rosie!" Her grandma said as a smile crossed her face. Rose hugged each grandparents. "How is everything? Found a boy yet?" Rose resisted the urge to sneer at her grandma but Scorpius stepped next to Rose and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His thumb was rubbing circles on her hipbone.

"Yes, Grandma, this is Scorpius Malfoy. We've been dating each other for a while now."

"How long?" Grandpa Weasley asked pleasantly. More pleasantly than Rose expected.

"About two months, sir." Scorpius said smoothly. Albus had always told her never to play chess or poker with Scorpius because you could never read him. But Rose had laughed Albus off and assured him, Scorpius was an open person. Albus had just stared at Rose for the longest time before walking away and which had left Rose confused and wondering if Scorpius was only open with her and no one else.

"And why haven't we heard about this before?"

"It was new and we had been friends since Hogwarts and we didn't want things to become awkward with Albus if we broke up." Rose said and Scorpius nodded his head in agreement.

"And what are your intentions with my daughter?" Rose heard a voice behind her and turned to see her father, Ron Weasley, standing behind them looking murderous. Rose wasn't sure if it was because Scorpius was a Malfoy or because he was dating her.

Scorpius glanced over at Rose and smiled softly "To take care of her, protect her and love her. I know my family is...not liked in the community but she is the only person who doesn't see me as the spawn of Satan. She makes me feel like that doesn't matter and I can be myself around her. I have everything a kid could want. Money, a nice house, nice things, a trust fund but when I'm with Rose she makes me feel like I don't need any of that. I could be poor and homeless and still love her."

Rose smiled softly at Scorpius as she felt a blush cross her cheeks. But Rose felt her heart plummet slightly at Scorpius' confession to her father because she knew it was all a lie. It was a ruse and Rose could feel her heart straining under that knowledge.

"If you hurt her, we will all kill you." Scorpius looked around to see many faces watching him. Waiting for him to crack under the pressure but Rose watched as Scorpius squared his shoulders and looked her father in the eye.

"I will _never_ hurt her. Sides, I'm sure Rose will kill me before any of you know about it."

"Damn straight." Rose muttered and felt Scorpius squeeze her fingers. She smiled back up at him in response. Scorpius seemed to relax once her father had nodded, clearly satisfied with Scorpius' answer.

"Oi! Malfoy! Come play with us. Rosie, can share with us." James said from the air, a smirk that would have given the original James Potter a run for his money.

"I don't have my broom!"

"You can have mine, I'm getting tired. Too old to be playing with them." Harry Potter said as he handed over his broom to Scorpius who thanked him. Rose walked up to Scorpius as he straddled the broom

"Please don't kill yourself."

"That's your job." Scorpius teased. Rose scoffed and Scorpius tugged Rose closer to him but her hand gently. Their faces were only a couple inches apart and it seemed way too intimate for a family setting. "I' going to kiss you." Scorpius said softly before leaning in and pressing his lips to Rose's. Rose kissed him back before breaking the kiss. Scorpius had a small, crooked smile on his face. He leaned forward again and pressed another kiss to her lips before taking off in the air.

Rose blushed fiercely as her eye caught Albus'. He motioned his head over to where it was less packed with family members. Rose followed him until they stood on the edge of the party. "I know." Albus said once they were out of ear shot.

"Know what?" Rose asked.

"I know you two aren't really dating. Scorpius told me. He thought we needed an inside man."

"Oh."

"Yeah, although if I didn't know any better I could swear that you two were really dating."

"We don't have feelings for each other." Rose insisted.

"Really? Because he looks at you like you hung the fucking moon. And you look at him like he is the universe and you want to spend the rest of your life mapping it with your fingers."

"Such a fucking poet." Albus glared at Rose. "I highly doubt Scorp likes me."

"You do realize you are the only one he opens up to? Anytime we get close to him, he shuts down but with you he is so open. Relaxed and not afraid to show some of his emotions."

"Albus, don't get my hopes up."

"Why? Because you are afraid he might not like you back? Is that why you've been single this whole time? In hopes Scorp will make the first move?"

Rose said nothing but bit her lip.

"Rose, you are a Gryffindor for fuck's sake. Act like one. You might be surprised at the reaction you will get." Albus said before walking away. Rose watched Scorpius fly in the air with a carefree smile on his face. He looked happy, then again Scorpius always looked happy when he was flying around.

"He's a good kid. Comes from a smart family. His father was second in our class at Hogwarts." Hermione said, Rose jumped and turned to see her mother standing there smiling at Rose.

"I thought you hate his dad."

"I had mixed feelings about, Draco. On one hand I hated him for what he called me in our school years. He bullied me and made me feel worthless but I knew that he had grown up being taught that. So on the other, I felt sorry for him. He never knew what it was like to make his own choices until the war. And even then, it wasn't easy for him. I think his breaking point was when he saw me being tortured."

"Draco saw you being tortured? Did he stop it?"

"No. His aunt, Bellatrix, was torturing me. Draco couldn't do anything for the fear she would kill him and his parents. They might have been family but she was deranged and only served Voldemort. She would have killed them all on the spot. But he made his choice in the end. I hold no grudges against him. Your father does. He hates Malfoy for what he did to me. For hurting me, hexing me, insulting me, for not doing anything when I was tortured."

"Wow."

Hermione laughed softly as she nodded her head. "It is a lot to take in. But don't let his family' reputation scare you away. Apparently you have been going to him for the longest time whenever you were upset." Rose looked at her mother with wide eyes "Hugo told me."

"That brat. He makes me feel safe. I can't explain it, you know?"

"I know. Don't let him slip through your fingers, Rose. He is a good man." Rose nodded her head

* * *

"Well that was fun." Scorpius commented as they apparated back to his flat. "Roe? Everything alright?" He asked, Rose turned to face him.

"Did you mean it? That speech you told my father?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it?" Rose pressed

"Roe..."

"Did you?!" Rose nearly screamed.

"Yes! Okay?! I meant every fucking word! Not like it matters to you!" Scorpius snapped. Rose grabbed Scorpius by his Henley and pulled him down to her height as she kissed him fiercely on the lips. It wasn't soft and gentle like the kiss from earlier. It was all passion and teeth. Rose bit down on Scoropius' lip and he groaned before pulling away.

"You should have made a grand speech." Rose said, breathlessly

"I remember that for next time." Scorpius said before he captured her lips again.

And he did remember to make a grand speech. As his next grand speech was him on one knee with a ring in his hand.


End file.
